People often hang towels and garments in particular locations in their homes. These locations may include door knobs, shower curtain rods, door corners, hooks driven into the wall, and installable towel racks or rods that are mounted on doors or walls or the like. Over-the-door racks are another means of hanging towels and garments. Often, parents and caregivers wish to teach children more responsibility by giving children responsibilities around the house like having a child hang up their towel to dry or hang their clothing. However, over-the-door racks are not user friendly for children because they are not accessible by a child, and the hooks available thereon are difficult for children to use. Over-the-door racks can also be difficult for persons with physical disabilities or limitations to use. Accordingly, a need exists for an over-the-door rack that is easily accessible and usable by children, persons with physical disabilities or limitations, and persons with heights less than an average height.